


Play

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, youtubers au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: [Youtuber AU] Oikawa da un salto a la fama como youtuber. Iwaizumi no quiere saber nada y prefiere priorizar su privacidad. El fandom no opina lo mismo y decide shippearlos de todas maneras.





	Play

Fue masivo.

Iwaizumi se enteró primero por Matsukawa, ávido consumidor de YouTube. No era secreto para nadie que estuviera un poquito (mucho) obsesionado con los youtubers y los memes que estos generaban. Así que lo oyó primero de su boca.

Hinata Shouyou respondió a una pregunta en un live con una historia muy simpática y graciosa sobre un encuentro de él con Oikawa. Ambos tenían canales y subían videos con regularidad, pero la diferencia era que Hinata encabezaba las listas de los youtubers mejores pagos y con más subscriptores y Oikawa sólo tenía unos pocos cientos de seguidores, la mayoría público femenino. Ahora bien, cuando Hinata dijo “creo que tiene su propio canal por ahí, si alguien lo encuentra me avisa...” como un chiste para molestar a su compañero Kageyama, parece que su fandom se lo tomó muy en serio.

Así fue como comenzó la explosiva fama de Oikawa Tooru. En dos días había alcanzado seis cifras de suscriptores; la mayoría seguía siendo un público femenino, interesadas en lo bonito que era y en la facilidad que tenía para entretener.

Mucha fama y muy rápido. Ni el mismo Oikawa lo podía creer. No era sólo la cantidad inmensa de fans, también era la cantidad inmensa de odio y acoso. Y por supuesto, dinero.

Enseguida, subió un video lleno de amor hacia sus nuevos seguidores agradeciendo por “darme la oportunidad de formar parte de sus vidas” y unas cuantas cursiladas más que hacían que Iwaizumi rodara los ojos hasta verse el cerebro.

Es decir, estaba feliz por él, pero sentía que esto iba a conllevar varias cosas negativas. Como la pérdida de privacidad, la fama que se le subiría a la cabeza a su mejor amigo, oírlo hablar hasta por los codos del mismo tema, su preocupación por la imagen, su alardeo y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo contagiado por el entusiasmo ajeno. Sabía que no pensaba mucho antes de hablar y lo alegraba más de lo que le gustaba admitir que Oikawa no parara de incluirlo en sus planes de cómo gastar su nuevo dinero, la mayoría siendo comprar entradas excesivamente caras para ver partidos de vóley o conciertos, e incluso parques de diversiones y videojuegos.

―¿Tengo que recordarte que la fama se mantiene? ―le informó Matsukawa― Tan rápido como te volviste famoso puedes volver a ser un don nadie. O peor, te pueden odiar por un comentario de lo más estúpido.

―Qué envidia ―se quejó Hanamaki, sin prestar atención a la conversación―. No puedo creer que Oikawa tenga más suscriptores que yo.

―Tal vez si dejaras de subir memes de Lazy Town tendrías más seguidores ―se burló Oikawa―. Ya pasaron de moda.

―No te metas con mis memes o seré tu hater número uno.

―Apoyo a Hanamaki ―lo señaló Matsukawa―. Tus memes son geniales.

―Gracias.

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca con desagrado y se volvió hacia Oikawa. Iba a meterse en la conversación, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho sentido decirle algo en este momento. En el estado que estaba de alegría absoluta, no los escucharía. Simplemente cruzaría los dedos para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez pública que lo arruinara; por más divertido que fuera, se quedaría sin partidos y conciertos.

Ese día estaban en casa de Oikawa sentados en la alfombra, charlando sobre un futuro distante y más sencillo de lo que se les vendría encima. Si Iwaizumi hubiera sabido que pasaría un tiempo increíblemente largo antes de tener otra conversación propiamente dicha con su mejor amigo, habría participado más esta vez. Pero la siguiente semana fue terrible para él.

Era extraño observarlo desde afuera. En las historias, son sucesos que le ocurren al protagonista y no se suele contar desde la perspectiva del testigo porque es aburrido. Al menos, la vida de Iwaizumi era aburrida.

Se negó desde un principio a participar de la fama de Oikawa. No quería que su privacidad se viera arrastrada por el torbellino de fanáticas que emergieron de la nada. Su mejor amigo respetó su decisión, pero de alguna manera, eso los alejó.

Oikawa estaba ocupado y apenas tenía tiempo para dormir. Si no estaba entrenando vóley, trataba de mantener las notas del colegio y cuando tenía tiempo libre, lo dedicaba enteramente al canal; entre filmar, editar y buscar contenido, era un trabajo que lo consumía. Comenzó a hacer colaboraciones con Matsukawa, quien se abrió un canal de gameplays, y con Hanamaki, quien también aparecía en los videos de Matsukawa sin dejar de hacer sus ediciones horribles. Oikawa también conoció un montón de gente y participó en eventos y canales ajenos.

Al principio, Iwaizumi lo ignoró. Sin embargo, al mes, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar más allá del entrenamiento y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo. Apreciaba que Oikawa siguiera contestando sus mensajes y preguntándole qué tal su vida, pero le molestaban los audios de cinco minutos enteros hablando de lo que le pasó a él en la semana, siempre relacionado con YouTube, videos y gente aparentemente famosa que no conocía. Sabía que lo hacía inconscientemente, pero lo fastidiaba de todas maneras.

Así es como comenzó la historia de fama y fortuna de Oikawa Tooru, que pronto se llenaría de drama y desequilibrio. E Iwaizumi se vio obligado a participar de ella, en especial cuando su amistad se vio terriblemente amenazada.

 

La propuesta.

En YouTube, Oikawa subía de todo. Literalmente, de todo: desde videos suyos cantando, practicando solo al vóley, tratando de cocinar (y fallando en el proceso), contando algo completamente irrelevante, dando concejos de cómo vestirse para una cita, algún video con otro youtuber, rutinas de entrenamiento, preguntas y respuestas... todo. Su fama se debía a la cantidad de fans que tenía por ser bonito y carismático, además de esa parte que lo seguía por sus secciones de deportes o consejos para hombres sobre amor.

Su vida amorosa era otro drama. Cada vez que Oikawa tenía una novia nueva, la presentaba, hacia videos con ella y terminaban tres meses después. Hacía un video explicando por qué terminaron y por qué no era culpa de ella, por más que la mayoría de las fansgirls la odiarían dijera lo que dijera. Iwaizumi tampoco quería tener nada que ver con eso.

En el fondo Iwaizumi sabía bien que sus días de paz y tranquilidad estaban contados. Nadie escapa a la farándula. También sabía que sus días de amistad con Oikawa estaban contados, a menos de que pusiera un poco más de esfuerzo en hacerse un hueco en la atareada vida de su mejor amigo.

Y el día en que todo eso explotaría llegó a los ocho meses; mucho más tarde de lo que pretendía.

Oikawa se apareció un viernes a la noche cuando Iwaizumi suponía que trabajaba en sus videos. Justamente miraba uno de sus videos, porque aunque le dijera que no los veía para que no se le subiera la fama a la cabeza, lo hacía (especialmente cuando lo extrañaba, y primero muerto antes de admitirlo). Y casi se muere de un susto al ver que lo invocó en su habitación.

― Heey~

― Todo iba bien, ¿Qué hice de malo en otra vida para merecerme esto?

― Debiste de ser un santo para ser agraciado con mi presencia ―molestó Oikawa, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila.

― Un santo para torturadores y satanistas.

― Eres tan malo ―chilló dramáticamente.

 _Dios mío, cuánta falta le hacía_. Tanta que quería golpearlo por alejarse. Habían pasado semanas desde que habían podido estar solos un rato de esta manera.

Lo cual hacía toda la visita un tanto sospechosa.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó directo al grano.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitarte sin dobles intenciones? —se llevó la mano al corazón y se dejó caer sobre la cama con aires trágicos.

― No.

Se recostó contra el marco de su cama y estiró las piernas para ponerlas sobre el pecho de Oikawa, quien trató de librarse de él. Cuando lo logró, se sentó tipo indio y se puso serio. No, no. Serio no era la palabra. Podía afirmar, con cierta duda, que estaba incómodo.

— No sé si viste el último video de preguntas y respuestas que saqué ayer—Iwaizumi no dijo nada, pero sí, lo había visto—. Ya son varias las personas que nos vieron caminando en la calle y me preguntaron sobre eso. Yo dije que eras un compañero y amigo, pero esquivé cualquier dato que pudiera darles y eso lo hizo sospechoso...

No le gustaba a dónde estaba yendo.

Agradeció desde el principio que Oikawa respetara su opinión, por más que lo siguiera invitando a participar en videos y esas tonterías. No obstante, los fans eran muy detallistas y el hecho de a Oikawa le preguntaran por alguien y él no contara cómo lo conoció, una historia graciosa y básicamente toda la vida de esa pobre persona, lo volvía sospechoso. ¿Oikawa Tooru evitando hablar de alguien? Novedad.

— ¿Entonces? —se refregó la cara con las manos, a sabiendas que era obvio que este día llegaría.

— No lo sé. ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? —Dijo Oikawa encogiéndose de hombros—. Prefiero seguir dando respuestas esquivas y que ellos hagan las teorías que quieran mientras no te perjudiquen. ¿No viste lo de Narina Shoyce? Puedo ganar muchos más subscriptores sin decir que sí ni que no a nada. Seguirás siendo el tipo sospechoso.

— ¿Más subscriptores? —Contestó con cinismo—. ¿Y qué pasa si empiezan a molestarme?

Oikawa suspiró y se arrastró hacia él. Se colgó de su brazo, aplastando su cara contra los músculos de su antebrazo y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

— No lo sé, Hajime —murmuró—. La otra alternativa es hacer un video especificando que te dejen en paz...

El pero de esa frase ya se lo sabía. _Pero dejarías de ser inexistente._ Aun así, la idea de los rumores era potencialmente peor. Si Oikawa vino a él a compartirlo como preocupación, entonces no sonaba a un problema pasajero.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Oikawa, su cabello suave le acariciaba la mejilla y lo ayudaba a no pensar. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Iwaizumi se resignó. No podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

— Esquivar las preguntas es mucho peor porque vendrán a invadir mis redes sociales —decidió con irritación—. Haz un tonto video diciendo que me dejen en paz y listo. Que sea corto y directo, nada de “para ganar más subscriptores”, ¿Entendido?

— ¿Puedes aparecer en él? —Preguntó Oikawa en un susurro—. Eso le dará más credibilidad.

Eso era mentira. La verdadera razón por la que Oikawa quería que apareciera en el video era simplemente que siempre quiso que Iwaizumi participara. No lo hacía de manera egoísta, lo sabía, pero de todas formas siguió negándose.

— No —gruñó.

— Por favor —se apretó más contra su brazo—. Sólo quiero que hagamos uno solo. Tal vez lo disfrutes. Makki y Mattsun se divierten.

Esos dos eran parásitos que vivían de la fama de Oikawa, pero los tres la pasaban bien cada vez que interactuaban, con o sin la cámara. Sabía que su mejor amigo quería hacerlo parte, era un lindo gesto, pero Iwaizumi no quería saber nada de eso.

— Lo sé —odió la duda en su pecho, pero nunca fue bueno diciéndole que no a Oikawa—. Es que... ugh. Uh.

— ¿Hajime?

— Uno solo. _Cortito_.

— ¡Sí! Lo prometo —casi le parte el oído con esa exclamación—. Mañana ven a mi casa y filmaremos~

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

 Iwaizumi ya lo estaba lamentando terriblemente. 

 

El video.

Iwaizumi perdió vergonzosamente el tiempo buscando la camisa apropiada para usar en el video. Cada vez se arrepentía más. Al final, decidió que no importaba lo que se pusiera. Si no resultaba atractivo para el público, mejor: no tendría fans encima. No quería tenerlas. Al mismo tiempo, le frustraba saber que igual no lo notarían, porque estaría Oikawa. Era epítome de la belleza.

Oikawa no criticó la sudadera que eligió ponerse para el video, pero pasó un rato largo borrando sus propias ojeras con maquillaje y arreglando su camiseta apropiadamente.

Tenía la cámara en el estante de la biblioteca apuntando al centro de la habitación. Solía sentarse en una silla o en la cama de atrás y hablar sobre temas sin importancia con energía y puro drama. Y ahora Iwaizumi estaba involucrado en esto. Qué terribles decisiones de vida tomaba.

Le habló de cuándo entraría en el video, que tomaría lugar en la silla que estaba junto a él y que no debía ponerse nervioso, blah, blah, blah.

— Hajime, no pienses en la cámara —le aconsejó Oikawa al ver que estaba considerando lanzarse por la ventana—. Recuerda que podemos cortar y empezar otra vez las veces que quieras.

Iwaizumi asintió y se hizo el enojado, pero se sentía presionado. No por Oikawa. Por sí mismo. Odiaba mucho esto. Definitivamente, su postura de mantenerse lejos de toda esta tontería mientras pudo fue una buena idea. Lástima que huir tiene un límite.

En cuanto la cámara fue encendida, su mejor amigo comenzó a brillar en su personaje de estrella. A veces, mientras miraba sus videos, le daba gracia pensar en que ese adolescente hermoso, impecable y talentoso era el mismo pedazo de mierda que se tiraba en su cama todo el día con pijama de aliens y anteojos de viejo.

— ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches! —Comenzó Oikawa, siendo todo sonrisas y gestos—. Este es un video un poco diferente. Quería hablar de todos esos rumores que estuvieron esparciendo por ahí sobre mi _misterioso_ _compañero_ y sobre por qué no hablo de él o esquivo preguntas. Primero que nada, ¡Cálmense! Estuvieron invadiendo mi Twitter de preguntas y wow —soltó una risa forzada e Iwaizumi rodó los ojos—. No comenté ni respondí nada porque quería hacer un video para aclarar sus dudas.

Oikawa lo miró. En ese momento, Iwaizumi estaba fuera de la escena, esperando a que le diera la señal, porque él era así, no podía empezar el video sentado a su lado, no, por supuesto que no. Todo tenía que ser complicado.

Fue extrañamente obediente. Aplastó su trasero en la silla y metió las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, dirigiendo la mirada a los libros de la repisa con desinterés.

— Para los que no saben quién es, les presento a Iwaizumi Hajime...

— Hey.

— Compañero de vóley y mi mejor amigo. Nunca dije nada sobre él porque me pidió que no lo hiciera para respetar su privacidad. Además, como pueden ver, es una piedra sin personalidad incapaz de participar en un video.

— ¿Disculpa?

Iwaizumi reprimió sus ganas de darle un golpe en la cara. Todavía podían cortar y editar el video para que la violencia no saliera, pero tendría que oírlo llorar sobre cuánta crema tendría que poner sobre el moretón y sería insoportable.

Era difícil no estar nervioso y Oikawa no estaba ayudando, así que prefirió apuñalarlo con la mirada y sacudirlo después.

— Hablando en serio —Oikawa borró la sonrisa burlona de su rostro para dar credibilidad a sus palabras—. Les pido que no lo metan a él en los comentarios ni en los posts que hagan referidos a este canal, ni lo busquen por las redes sociales, por un tema de privacidad, porque a él no le gusta y todos deberían respetar eso —se giró hacia él y dejó de gesticular para regalarle una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres agregar algo más?

— No —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo lo que dijiste.

— ¡Bien! Entonces eso es todo. Recuerden que esta semana subiré la tercera parte de los retos que ustedes me estuvieron dejando en la descripción —señaló abajo donde, por ahora, no había nada y quedaba estúpido—. ¡Gracias por ver mis videos! Denle me gusta y subscríbanse~

Hizo el signo de la paz e Iwaizumi no podía creer que la gente pensara que era adorable. Era un idiota. Y el idiota lo estaba mirando ahora mismo.

— Diles que se subscriban.

— Por favor, no se subscriban.

— ¡Iwa-chan! Eres tan malo —suspiró trágicamente.

Iwaizumi lo dio por terminado. Se levantó y dejó a Oikawa atrás, yendo directo a la cocina.

La ventaja de tener un amigo famoso era el dinero. Dinero que puede ser gastado en una heladera siempre llena y una buena consola de videojuegos.

Lo que no sabía era que ese sándwich de jamón, queso, pollo, lechuga, tomate y huevo sería el último que podría disfrutar con gusto. Fue un buen sándwich mientras duró, fue una buena partida de Mario Kart y fue una buena tarde en general, pero fue _la tarde_ en que todo cambió.

Era increíble la facilidad con la cual los fans se cagaron por completo en el video de Oikawa. No era su culpa ni mala la idea en general, sino fue un detalle, un solo y tonto, bobo y peligroso detalle, el que detonó la bomba.

YouTube, Facebook y Tumblr estaban abarrotados de teorías sobre su relación y shippeos innecesarios sobre una supuesta homosexualidad closetera completamente inventada. Y todo, absolutamente todo, por el sencillo hecho de que Oikawa le llamó _Iwa-chan_ al final del video. Iwaizumi no entendía por qué causó tanto impacto, si a Matsukawa lo llamaba Mattsun y a Hanamaki, Makki, siempre en cámara. Era ridículo. ¿Era por el chan? ¿Era porque no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de Iwaizumi? ¿Por qué diablos era?

Y no se le ocurría mejor cosa que pasar la tarde tirado en la cómoda cama de Oikawa quejándose de su mejor amigo con su mejor amigo.

Antes respetaba la fama de Oikawa, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que su amistad se viera afectada por el tiempo que su mejor amigo invertía en hacerse más conocido de lo que era. Pero ya no. Iwaizumi sentía una nueva confianza que radicaba en invadir su casa, su heladera y su consola mientras lo oía parlotear en un rincón al hacer sus videos.

— Es que de verdad no entiendo cómo funciona su cabeza, podrían shippearte con cualquier persona —soltaba su discurso al aire porque Oikawa estaba muy ocupado editando su último video—. Es obvio que tus relaciones con mujeres no duran lo cual es lógico pensar que sólo lo haces por atención y para ocultar tu homosexualidad latente...

— TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO.

—...por eso mismo opino que sería más lógico que hicieran dibujitos tontos tuyos con Matsukawa o Hanamaki. De hecho, abrazaste a Matsukawa en el segundo video de retos...

— ¿Ves mis videos? —Oikawa se giró, pero no vio su expresión porque Iwaizumi seguía concentrado en el juego.

—...eso es más gay que decirme “Iwa-chan” —se burló—. Encima es estúpido. No lo entiendo.

— ¿Estás suponiendo mi sexualidad y shippeándome con Mattsun?

Iwaizumi agitó su puño al aire para festejar su victoria. Al fin pasó el boss final que tanto lo venía jodiendo en el Soul. El juego se pondría peor, pero algo es algo. Apoyó el joystick en la mesita ratona un momento para mirar a Oikawa, que parecía seriamente consternado.

— No, lo último que quiero es verte salir del closet con Matsukawa —respondió con cinismo, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Terminaste? Quiero patearte el culo en el Mortal Kombat.

— Ya quisieras —contestó con una sonrisa radiante—. Termino en cinco. 

 

El fanfic.

 _“No voy a hacer eso”_ Oikawa se rió (y sólo Iwaizumi sabía lo falsa que era) antes de regresar sus ojos al espectador. _“Sé que siempre hago cualquier reto que me propongan, pero dejé en claro que no involucraría a Iwa-chan en esto. De ahora en adelante ignoraré todos los mensajes que impliquen leer un fanfic de nosotros”._

Era una sabia decisión, incluso si la mitad de las peticiones eran leer fics. Específicamente uno llamado _Por siempre y para siempre_ que era un ridículo romance entre ellos que implicaba más situaciones sexuales de las que eran necesarias mientras fingían que su amistad con derechos seguía siendo amistad.

No, no lo leyó. Pero Hanamaki sí. Lo seguía simplemente para citar el fic durante el entrenamiento de vóley y hacerlos sentir incómodos. Insistía en lo bien escrito que estaba y contaba con detalle las partes pornográficas, entonces Iwaizumi y Oikawa se ponían de acuerdo para desviar un remate con fuerza en su cara. Después de todo, siempre fueron un buen dúo.

Y en cuanto a Matsukawa, había “admitido” públicamente en su malísimo canal de gameplays que los shippeaba y que siempre pensó que “estaban destinados el uno al otro”. Por supuesto, sus dos amigos se estaban colgando de la fama de Oikawa para ganar sus propios subscriptores. Como siempre. Eran parásitos.

—Son parásitos —concluyó Iwaizumi su largo y extenso análisis sobre sus amigos.

—Hum.

Oikawa le daba la espalda. Estaba recostado en su cama king size bastante entretenido con el Smartphone. Iwaizumi husmeó con sigilo, para sorprenderse con terrible odio y asco que _estaba leyendo un fanfic de los dos._

—NO PUEDES ESPIARME.

—POR QUÉ ESTÁS LEYENDO UN IWAOI.

—ES UNA EXCELENTE HISTORIA.

—QUÉ.

Oikawa se avergonzó y dejó el celular lejos. Trató de excusarse, pero Iwaizumi se sentía traicionado.

—¡Te juro que es por la historia! Es un universo alterno lleno de naves ci-fi super entretenido, mira, puedes leerlo...

—No voy a leerlo —casi lo interrumpió—. No pienso leer un fic de nosotros siendo gays.

—¡No tiene mucho gay! Solo me salteo esas partes —juró Oikawa, todavía nervioso. Casi que era divertido acusarlo y ver cómo entraba en pánico tratando de excusarse.

—No puedo creer que de verdad busques fanfics de nosotros —continuó.

—Makki me los pasa, ¡Lo abrí sin querer y me dio curiosidad el argumento! No me resisto a nada de ciencia ficción...

Iwaizumi lo dejó atrás para saquear su heladera otra vez. En realidad, poco le importaba lo que leyera o dejara de leer Oikawa, más que nada lo estaba fastidiando. Sabía bien que si buscaba imágenes en su propio fandom era más que nada por egocentrismo y vanidad (si hasta tenía una cuenta de Instagram para que sus fans mandaran los fanarts que le hacían y los publicaba). Sabía que no había sentimientos en el medio. Pero le gustaba molestarlo con ello. Y, por primera vez, pensó que sería divertido hacerlo en cámara ante sus fans.

Rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento. Era una pésima idea.

Iwaizumi Hajime ya no era un anónimo para la fama. Era el novio ficticio de Oikawa Tooru.

Qué molesto.

Calmó su bronca con un sándwich de carne, lechuga y tomate, mientras maldecía a Hanamaki por WhatsApp por pasarle el tonto fic a Oikawa. 

 

El perdido.

Y, eventualmente, Iwaizumi cedió.

Un solo video. Por diversión. Un juego de cartas básico para niños, con un shot de vodka como castigo al que saliera en el último lugar.

Y fue un desastre.

Al principio iban bien. Se hacían los serios, hacían bromas entre sí y era un poco incómodo para Iwaizumi porque todos estaban dentro de sus personajes de youtubers. Oikawa era más chillón, más coqueto y más exagerado. Matsukawa hacía miles de referencias a series y juegos, era más cínico y más sarcástico. Hanamaki se hacía el chistoso y sus bromas eran el doble de peores que de costumbre. E Iwaizumi era, naturalmente, Iwaizumi.

Pero todo cambió en cuarenta minutos, donde estaban tan ebrios que olvidaron que había una cámara frente a ellos.

Oikawa jugaba recostado contra Iwaizumi. Perdió casi toda su coquetería y estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, aunque a veces chillara cuando perdiera y tapara su horrible risa en el estómago de Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa se puso a fumar y Hanamaki se enojó mucho con Iwaizumi porque su racha perdedora era enorme, y en consecuencia, era el más borracho.

Iwaizumi iba ganando, pero habían llegado al punto donde no importaba y tenía la botella en la mano izquierda y las cartas en la derecha. El sabor asqueroso y violento ya no se sentía por la cantidad de alcohol en sangre e, incluso así, iba ganando.

—Eres un perdedor —se burló Iwaizumi, soltando la última carta sobre la gran cama de Oikawa.

Hanamaki hizo una rabieta y rebotó en el colchón. Revoleó las cartas al aire y lloriqueó.

—¡Estás haciendo trampa!

—No, tú eres muy malo.

Matsukawa estaba callado en un estado zen tan impresionante que desapareció de la escena, aunque permaneciera a su lado sentado con otro cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Oikawa se rió contra su pecho. Iwaizumi no pensaba apartarlo porque era cálido y agradable. Como siempre. Le dio un trago más al vodka, aunque la voz de la consciencia, débil y a punto de morir, le aconsejara que no debía continuar.

—Dame un cigarrillo —le pidió a Matsukawa.

Sólo fumaba cuando estaba muy borracho y alguien más lo acompañaba. Fumador social, le decía Oikawa. Lo que fuera. Las cartas estaban desparramadas por todas partes, al igual que Hanamaki sobre el acolchado de plumas super mullido.

—Si yo les sacara una foto ahora —los señaló Hanamaki con un tono lento y disperso, para luego dejar caer el brazo— y la publicara en Twitter o In-Inta-puta madre-Inss...ta-gram, eso, si la publicara, podría tener el doble de seguidores. Aunque fueran todas fans de Oikawa, no me importa.

—Sabes, la cámara sigue filmando —la voz de Matsukawa lo sobresaltó, ya que no la oía hace rato.

Le costó un poco entender por qué Oikawa se alarmó tanto. Le costaba, en general, hilar pensamientos. Cerró la botella y se dedicó a terminar el cigarrillo.

—Dime que no estábamos grabando un vivo —exclamó Oikawa, saltando fuera de la cama.

—Creo que no —contestó Matsukawa, tomando la botella que Iwaizumi abandonó.

—Sería muy gracioso —rió Hanamaki, totalmente estirado sobre las cartas.

Vio a Oikawa caminar en zigzag hasta el escritorio donde la cámara estaba conectada a la computadora. Apagó los dos aparatos y se dejó caer sobre la silla de escritorio.

—¿Y? ¿Era un vivo? —inquirió Matsukawa con cizaña.

—Gracias al cielo no.

Hanamaki comenzó a reírse hasta que Matsukawa le recordó que si hubiera sido un vivo, todo el mundo sería testigo de su baile de la victoria (el único que hizo de la única victoria que obtuvo), alegando que luego de eso jamás conseguiría novia en su vida.

—Fue un poco vergonzoso —rió Iwaizumi, totalmente de acuerdo.

—No se preocupen —anunció Oikawa, arrastrándose en la cama para acurrucarse en un rincón de la cama—. Ese video nunca verá la luz. No puedo publicar ni diez minutos de eso sin que sea el fin de la carrera de todos.

—Yo no tengo carrera —dijo Iwaizumi, aunque no fuera relevante para lo que su mejor amigo estaba diciendo.

Charlaron un rato más antes de que Iwaizumi se quedara dormido en el hombro de Oikawa. No es como si fuera a recordar tantos detalles de esa noche ni como si el video fuera un recordatorio porque, con resaca, sueño e irritación, su mejor amigo eliminó las tres horas que su cámara grabó.

Ese fue el video que jamás vería la luz y la única participación fallida de Iwaizumi en la fama.

 

La foto.

—¡Ya lo intenté! La selfie no sale bien. Necesito que alguien tome la foto por mí. Por favoooooor.

Iwaizumi tenía una cámara que salía más que sus estudios universitarios en la mano y a un Oikawa demente frente a él. Insistía en que lo ayudara con el _book_ (como le llamaba él). No tendría problema con ello si fuera una sesión de fotos normal. Pero no lo era.

Oikawa quería hacer un calendario subido de tono con el objetivo de ganar dinero para donar al equipo japonés de vóley sentado. Desde que se enteró que existía esta variante para que personas discapacitadas pudieran jugar también, quería ayudarlos a llegar al mundial del año siguiente, pero ellos no podían costear las camisetas oficiales ni el viaje.

E hizo una tonta encuesta hace una semana en la que no revelaba detalles de su campaña (para no comprometerse con los jugadores ni dar la imagen de querer aprovecharse de estas personas, para ganar seguidores y luego no poder ayudarlos). Y reveló que sus fans pagarían fortuna por un calendario erótico. Dios.

—Creo que a los dos nos va a venir bien unas cervezas primero.

Oikawa no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero lo siguió con su enorme sweater celeste pastel y sus shortcitos blancos hasta la cocina. Se notaba nervioso e Iwaizumi pensó en lo cómico que era verlo lejos de una cámara. En sus videos era un gurú de la sexualidad y afuera de ellos no sabía cómo tomarse una foto sexy. Ni siquiera serían nudes. Iwaizumi se reía de él en silencio, y sin decir nada, Oikawa lo captaba a la perfección, manteniendo la molestia pudorosa firme en su expresión.

Se tomaron un par de cervezas de latita, como si buscaran que el alcohol los animara a jugar al actor porno y su fotógrafo. No funcionó para nada. Un rato después, cuando decidieron que era hora de poner manos a la obra, Oikawa se reía nervioso sobre su cama e Iwaizumi quería mantener su compostura, pero el ataque de risa de su mejor amigo era francamente contagioso.

—Eres la persona menos sensual que conozco —le mintió.

—No sé cómo hacer esto —admitió con una sonrisa, desviando la mirada con cierta verguenza.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Creo que fue una pésima idea.

Oikawa ya no se reía. Se mordió el labio y se estiró en la cama. Estaba sumamente frustrado.

—La intensión es lo que cuenta —contestó Iwaizumi, sentándose a su lado—. Y tu intensión era de las mejores.

—Con intensiones nadie compra un montón de boletos de ida y vuelta para un campeonato nacional de vóley.

—¿Cuál era la segunda opción en la encuesta?

Oikawa lo miró durante un momento largo mientras Iwaizumi seguía jugando con la cámara en su mano. Si le sacara fotos cuando estuviera distraído, tal vez podría servir...

—Un video donde nos besemos.

Iwaizumi olvidó la cámara, el vóley y absolutamente todo. Lo miró con pánico y confusión, hasta que comprendió que era una broma por el estalle de risa de su mejor amigo.

—¡Tu cara! —gritó entre risas.

—Eres un pedazo de mierda.

Dejó caer su peso sobre Oikawa, clavando su codo en su estómago y oyéndolo quejarse. El otro le puso mala cara y le contestó con un cachetazo, al que Iwaizumi respondió con una violenta zamarreada.

No era una pelea de verdad, pero tampoco era un juego suave. Y en la mitad, Iwaizumi tuvo una excelente idea.

Oikawa estaba despeinado, desalineado y sin aliento por el constante forcejeo entre ambos. Era malinterpretable. ¿Por qué no? Iwaizumi comenzó a sacarle fotos. Oikawa pestañeó, perplejo. Luego comenzó a reírse otra vez.

—Iwa-chan, es sucio tomarme fotos desprevenido —se burló él con una sonrisa pícara que hacía que fuera más perfecto.

—¿No era el punto? —respondió con cierto cinismo, sin dejar de hacerlo.

La misma voz de la consciencia que le decía que dejara de tomar cuando estaba muy ebrio o le avisaba que mirara a ambos lados de la calle cuando estaba a punto de cruzar distraído, comenzó a remarcarle lo mal que estaba toda la situación.

Sin embargo, no solía hacerle caso.

No le hizo caso.

Se alejó y siguió molestando a Oikawa con los pies. Dejó que él se defendiera. Que el sweater se le corriera, dejando expuesto su estómago. Permitió que le hiciera un montón de caras sugerentes, pero la mayoría de las fotos que tomó fueron de su sonrisa. Y sabía lo mal que estaba todo. Pero todavía no quería admitirlo.

No quería llegar a admitirlo jamás.

 

El calendario.

—Es prostitución.

Hanamaki declaró esto en chiste en uno de sus videos. Se había vuelto inusualmente popular (a costa de Oikawa, obvio) y la mitad de sus videos eran chimentos sobre otros youtubers. Y comentar sobre Oikawa siempre deja visitas, en especial si eres un amigo cercano como él.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —le reclamó Oikawa después con la más falsa de las indignaciones.

Estaban tirados los tres en la alfombra del departamento de Matsukawa, mientras él estaba sentado en la computadora armando una partida para stremear en un rato. Hanamaki había comprado el calendario de Oikawa (el cual fue un gran éxito) e Iwaizumi agradecía que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar sobre la sesión de fotos. Y entre los tres, estaban mirando el resultado final comprado por Hanamaki.

—Qué vergüenza —murmuró Oikawa tapando su cara.

—No pareces tener mucha vergüenza en las fotos —lo molestó Hanamaki.

—Cállate.

Iwaizumi no quería ver las imágenes. Ya las había visto y su mente fue más allá de lo que quería oír en ese momento. Y su consciencia masculló un _te lo dije_ con total soberbia. Supuso que estaba siendo bastante paranoico con sus sentimientos, ya que veía por todas partes dibujos estúpidos de él y su mejor amigo. Aunque no quisiera, sus amigos se los mandaban por mensajes o de alguna manera le aparecían en las redes sociales. Era bastante fastidioso.

Y era más fastidioso pensar que Oikawa era bonito. Que Oikawa era más que bonito cuando salía riendo en las fotos. Que Oikawa era indudablemente sensual y debía retirar lo dicho hace unas semanas (pero no lo haría). Que Oikawa era cálido y agradable cuando no estaba actuando.

Que Oikawa era cálido, agradable y bonito cuando se recostaba contra él y le contaba nimiedades de su vida diaria en susurros, porque Matsukawa estaba jugando en vivo en la otra esquina de la habitación y debían ser silenciosos.

Todo esto estaba tan mal.

(Pero Oikawa era bonito).

 

La convención.

Oikawa no quería ir solo. Matsukawa se negó porque tenía una fiesta en la noche y pensaba dormir todo el día para estar fresco como una lechuga. Hanamaki lo hubiera acompañado, pero tenía una gripe asquerosa y nadie quería acercarse a él. Por descarte, Iwaizumi terminó en una situación de exposición bastante desagradable.

—Sólo ignóralos. Gracias por acompañarme. Nunca hice un panel. ¡Va a haber tanta gente!

Oikawa se apretó la cara con fuerza y comenzó a repetirse que todo saldría bien. Que saldría bien, saldría bien, todo saldría bien. Iwaizumi no dijo nada. Tenía una tarjeta de acceso especial colgando del cuello y no quería ser especial, porque varias veces el flash de las cámaras de fotos lo tomaban desprevenido.

Oikawa se portó bastante bien. Lo protegió de un montón de fans que pedían sacarse fotos con Iwaizumi también (porque eran la “OTP” y otras estupideces más). Se subió arriba del escenario y encandiló a todo el mundo. Ignoró todas las preguntas sobre él que le hicieron, quejándose de que los verdaderos fans respetarían la privacidad de Iwaizumi.

Sonó genial, pero por supuesto, no lo hicieron. Al otro día, internet estaba plagado de un resurgimiento de fanarts sobre los dos en contexto de la convención.

Por supuesto, había quienes adherían al discurso de Oikawa, peleándose contra todos los que subían imágenes de los dos o cualquier cosa que involucraran a Iwaizumi, pero aquello no detenía la euforia del fandom.

E Iwaizumi decidió abandonar las redes sociales.

—No dejes que te afecte —decía Oikawa, restándole importancia.

—Me molesta igual —contestó.

—Perdón.

—No es tu culpa.

No era su culpa. Oikawa podía ser insoportable y un incordio cuando se lo proponía (y cuando no, también), pero en general, estaba satisfecho con su calidad de su amistad. Y sabía que no haría nada que lo hiciera sentir incómodo.

Mas había situaciones que Oikawa no podía controlar. Por eso decidió no hacerse mala sangre y simplemente dejar de conectarse en las redes sociales. No es como si las fuera a extrañar ni nada por el estilo, no aportaban mucho tampoco así que estaba bien. A la larga, sabía que sería un alivio.

 

El quiebre.

Oikawa enloqueció un día y nadie sabe por qué. Sin consultar con Iwaizumi, hizo un video sobre él. Amenazó a sus fans con dejar de subir videos si no paraban de fastidiar con “su mierda gay” e inmediatamente recibió un montón de odio por toda la comunidad LGBT+.

Iwaizumi se enteró demasiado tarde. Vio el video en el transporte cuando se dirigía a la casa de su amigo a preguntarle qué diablos le sucedió. Lo conocía muchísimo y podía ver como el enojo y la bronca del video eran reales, lo cual le preocupó bastante. ¿Qué pasó?

La habitación de Oikawa era un caos. Lo halló acurrucado bajo la capucha de una sudadera gris apretando con fuerza los botones del joystick.

—Oikawa.

Oikawa no respondió. Siguió descargando todo el enojo que Iwaizumi no sabía que guardaba en tirotear con violencia a un puñado de zombies no tan furiosos como él.

—Oikawa, explícame que fue esa mierda.

Hizo oídos sordos. No fue hasta que amenazó con desconectar su juego cuando respondió con los despojos de la rabia del video que subió.

—Estoy CANSADO. No es fácil NO enamorarme de ti cuando todo internet quiere que lo haga. No quiero hacerlo. Es decir, no tiene que ver con lo que quiera hacer, no DEBO hacerlo. Estoy cansado y enojado.

Apretaba frenéticamente las teclas y parecían que se iban a romper. Como Oikawa, que estaba intentando que no se notara, pero también se estaba por romper. Como Iwaizumi, que no sabía qué se estaba rompiendo, pero estaba seguro que había algo que estaba mal en todo esto y seguía sin entenderlo del todo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo —no era mentira, pero tampoco era verdad. Esperaba que su mejor amigo se lo explicara mejor antes de sacar conclusiones de lo que dijo.

—Mejor. Sólo vete. Necesito un tiempo a solas.

—Está bien. Pero me llevaré tu cámara para que no hagas estupideces.

—¿Para qué? Ya las hice.

Tenía un buen punto. De todas maneras se llevó la cámara.

O al menos era esa su intensión. Recorrió una cuadra antes de darse cuenta que era tonto abandonarlo si lo necesitaba. Y si no lo necesitaba, que se lo dijera.

Regresó a la casa y dejó la cámara en el escritorio. Volvió por Oikawa, sí. Pero existía una parte bastante egoísta que le recriminaba haber vuelto por sí mismo. Porque si se quedaba con la intriga de lo que Oikawa quiso decir, no dormiría. Y su corazón latía con fuerza, y sus manos sudaban, y su cabeza maquinaba de tan solo pensar _qué quiso decir_.

—Cámbiate —le ordenó—. Pide perdón públicamente por usar mierda y gay en la misma oración. Di que te tomarás un tiempo de vacaciones por estrés. Arregla tu propia porquería.

—¡No quiero!

Oikawa lanzó el joystick contra la pared.

Iwaizumi quería ayudarlo y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Se acercó con sigilo, como si temiera que en un arranque emocional tuviera que enfrentarse a él para poder calmarlo.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti y es demasiado —confesó, ocultando su rostro en las mangas de su abrigo—. Es como si todo el mundo me dijera qué debo hacer y cómo debe ser. Y no será así. No debe ser así.

Iwaizumi se sintió impotente. No sabía cómo tranquilizarlo y hacer que se sintiera mejor. Quería asegurarle que era todo una confusión por la sobredosis de internet y fama a la que se exponía. Intentó palmear su espalda pero Oikawa lo rechazó y le pidió que se fuera.

Iwaizumi tomó la cámara de nuevo y salió del cuarto, pero no se fue.

Sabía que Oikawa no entendía de razones en plenos arrebatos emocionales a menos de que se pusiera al mismo nivel y le bajara los humos. Pero Iwaizumi también estaba cansado y no quería llegar a eso. Decidió que para cuando su mente se enfriara, le dejaría una nota.

 

La nota.

Tooru:

            No creo que te estés enamorando de mí. Estoy seguro de que estás demasiado tiempo frente a la computadora y te haría muy bien tomarte un tiempo. Un largo tiempo. Descansa y regresa para hacer los tutoriales de mierda que siempre hiciste y los retos de moda que tanto te gusta hacer.

Por las dudas, te aclararé que no estoy enojado de ninguna manera contigo. Sé qué no debo porque no me has hecho nada, pero también sé que eres un idiota y puedes llegar a pensar que ahora me siento incómodo contigo. No es así.

Realmente creo que deberías disculparte públicamente. No arruines algo que te gusta por un impulso tonto. Hablando siempre se han resuelto malentendidos.

Si necesitas hablar, llámame. No importa la hora que sea. Lo mismo si necesitas que vaya.

                                                                                                                      Hajime.

 

La paz.

Oikawa no se comunicó con él, pero subió un vivo en el que se disculpaba por haber dicho lo que dijo. Que no lo creía de verdad y estaba bajo tanto estrés que decidió que sería sano para él y justo para sus fans tomarse un tiempo fuera de las redes sociales. Que sí, que la comunidad le estaba resultando un poco tóxica, pero que no incluía a todos y que apreciaba mucho a sus fans. Y que también era muy susceptible a lo que dijeran de él. Su sinceridad era palpable, transmitida más que nada por su imagen poco arreglada y los ojos irritados de tanto refregárselos (¿o de llorar?). Ni siquiera se había quitado la sudadera horrible que tenía puesta cuando Iwaizumi se fue de la casa.

Siguió su consejo al pie de la letra. Excepto que se veía desesperanzador. No lucía bien, pero Iwaizumi tomó toda la voluntad que tenía para no llamarlo ni ir a visitarlo. Si Oikawa no se había comunicado entonces era porque no quería. Debía respetarlo (aunque no quisiera) (no quería) (ugh, no quería...).

Se cruzaron en vóley. No se veía mejor, pero notaba su esfuerzo por mantenerse positivo y enérgico. Era constante, terco y fuerte. Siempre admiró su capacidad de ponerse de pie otra vez en los momentos en que la vida lo golpeaba.

Se saludaron e Iwaizumi le dio su espacio sin molestar. Matsukawa y Hanamaki le preguntaron qué sucedía exactamente, pero se negó a contarles.

Y el sábado a la noche, Oikawa acudió a él. Le mandó un mensaje preguntando si podía ir a pasar la noche. Le dijo que sí, por supuesto.

No solían ir a la casa de Iwaizumi porque todavía vivía con sus padres, entonces no podían gritar, beber cerveza ni maldecir en voz alta. Pero no le negó la petición.

Cenaron todos juntos. Sus padres adoraban muchísimo a su mejor amigo. Por fortuna, entendían poco y nada de tecnología, así que no estaban al corriente del drama online. Entre papas y carne al horno, vio la primera sonrisa genuina de Oikawa en días. Iwaizumi se relajó y cayó en la cuenta de la tensión acumulada en los hombros y la espalda. Como si llevara una mochila constante de preocupación con la etiqueta de Oikawa.

La cena fue reparadora. No hablaron mucho en toda la noche. Oikawa se veía cómodo, con su pijama ridículo y su manera extraña de estirar la parte de debajo de las sábanas sobre el colchón de visitas. Porque era largo y le gustaba pretender que podía encajar todas las esquinas elásticas a la primera sin que ninguna se le saliera de lugar. Y el colchón viejo y fino se burlaba de él. E Iwaizumi no lo ayudaba porque Oikawa era testarudo y podía solito.

Y casi todo transcurrió en silencio. Iwaizumi se dio cuenta que no era tan descabellada la idea de entremezclar y confundir sentimientos. Y que de confundidos no tenían nada, y la revelación de que Oikawa Tooru le gustaba fue más tranquila y liberadora de lo que pensó que sería.

El vivo.

Iwaizumi regresó a las redes sociales. Ahora que tenía más organizados los pensamientos, el fandom ya no le afectaba como antes. Le gustaba Oikawa y eso no iba a cambiar no importaba lo que los fans o haters dijeran. De hecho, algunos fanarts estaban muy bien realizados. No guardó ninguno en su celular, pero se vio tentado más de una vez. Lo que sí hizo, fue mandar una cantidad extraordinaria de fotos de Oikawa al grupo, de momentos en que habían dado pausa a sus videos y su expresión era hilarante. Había compilados de millares de capturas así y estuvieron carcajeándose un buen rato con Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

Matsukawa le mandó un mensaje inesperado al mediodía. Iwaizumi le respondió de manera más inesperada.

Y así terminó un viernes a la noche jugando al Fortnite en un _live_. Matsukawa sabía que Iwaizumi detestaba toda esta cosa de ser famosos en internet de sus amigos, y aún así lo invitó a jugar. Y no está seguro de por qué aceptó.

Tal vez se dio cuenta que él estaba siendo un poco paranoico al encerrarse en una falsa idea de privacidad. Que sus amigos no pretendían arrastrarlo contra su voluntad, que sólo querían divertirse con él y qué podía salir mal. Que jugar online con Matsukawa no le hacía daño a nadie, no a sí mismo, aunque lo estuviera grabando en vivo. ¿Era porque no se consideraba tan interesante como sus amigos y tenía miedo de que personas desconocidas pensaran que no los merecía? No estaba seguro. Todo el asunto lo ponía nervioso. Sin embargo, estuvo pensando mucho acerca de ello.

Y al final, cuando Matsukawa lo invitó, accedió sin muchos peros. Tenían una cerveza, papas fritas y maní para acompañar las partidas llenas de gritos. Comían mientras cargaba y cuando uno moría leía los comentarios de los que observaban hasta que el otro terminara. Iwaizumi elegía los más graciosos e ingeniosos, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido de todo el mundo exclamando su nombre en la caja de comentarios. Simplemente exclamando. _Iwaizumi!!!._ Como un saludo. No era desagradable.

Habría pasado alrededor de una hora y media cuando el primer mensaje se volvió viral. Matsukawa se empezó a reír e Iwaizumi estaba muy concentrado buscando balas porque luego de un tiroteo del cual salió con vida de puro milagro, se quedó completamente seco.

—Qué —inquirió sin mirarlo.

—Oikawa encontró nuestro _live_  y está in-dig-na-dí-si-mo.

Iwaizumi sonrió sin querer. Oikawa era un maldito _drama queen_.

—¿Qué dice?

—“Traición”. Muchas veces.

—Qué dramático —rió.

Lo imaginaba sentado en su cama enorme haciendo caras a sí mismo. Escribiendo furiosamente en el reducido teclado del celular. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto un ridículo como él?

—“Iwa-chan el rey de los traidores”. “Mattsun, no lo puedo creer”. “Perdí dos amigos”.

Iwaizumi se empezó a reír, contagiado de la risa de Matsukawa, lo que terminó en un movimiento estúpido en el juego.

—NO. No, no, no, corre, corre, OIKAWA ME HICISTE PERDER ME CAGO EN-

—Iwaizumi, por favor, podría haber niños presentes en la audiencia —se burló Matsukawa, retomando su lugar para meterse en el juego de nuevo.

—Me cago en Oikawa. Ni siquiera está aquí y se las arregla para hacerme quedar mal.

Matsukawa se rió y mientras la partida cargaba, Iwaizumi se metió a mirar la contestación de su mejor amigo ante sus indiscriminadas maldiciones hacia su persona.

Oikawa siguió comentando tonterías sobre traición, pero enseguida le cayó un mensaje privado que decía _“tenemos que hablar”._ Iwaizumi esperaba no haber palidecido como sintió que lo hizo. No en vivo. Los “tenemos que hablar” son siempre terribles. Más viniendo de él.

Tal vez sí le molestó que hubiera aceptado jugar con Matsukawa en vivo. Estaría tonteando online como parte de una actuación, pero en el fondo lo hirió y estaba enojado con él. ¿De eso quería hablar? Iwaizumi estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo disimularlo. Matsukawa le tiró un par de miraditas de reojo, pero el juego ya estaba comenzando y alcanzó a responder algo rápido para no clavarle el visto.

_“??”._

Elocuentes dos signos de pregunta para manifestar una sobrecarga de ansiedad. Muy bien hecho, Iwaizumi.

Ya estaba dentro del juego cuando otra notificación apareció en su celular todavía prendido. Sus ojos fueron a mirarla, y Matsukawa comentó algo pero Iwaizumi no lo escuchó.

_“Tranquilo!! Omg cambia esa cara que vas a asustar...”_

Luego aparecía el _ver más_ de la aplicación. Iwaizumi se relajó y trató de concentrarse en el juego, pero lo que Matsukawa trataba de decirle era que necesitaba ayuda y era una masacre donde habían aterrizado.

Perdieron vergonzosamente rápido.

—Me cago en Oikawa —repitió Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa le sonrió con cierta complicidad. Iwaizumi se avergonzó de sí mismo. No quería saber qué tanto de toda la situación se reflejaría para los espectadores ni qué era lo que quería decirle Oikawa (porque es un idiota que necesita ser misterioso al respecto). Pero Matsukawa le sonreía con sorna, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

_“Tranquilo!! Omg cambia esa cara que vas a asustar a tus nuevos fans! No es nada grave, nos vemos mañana en mi casa :)”._

Iwaizumi dejó el celular lejos, se mordió el labio para no decir otra vez que se cagaba en Oikawa y se preparó mentalmente para patearle el culo a adolescentes pubertos que jugaban la misma porquería que él.

 

La conversación.

Estaba seguro que sería una tontería. E igual no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en qué querría decirle Oikawa. El sábado a las siete de la tarde estaba plantado en la puerta, observando su reflejo en el vidrio de decoración junto a la entrada. No era espejo, pero con esa imagen distorsionada de sí mismo seguía siendo capaz de ver su cansancio, su sueño, sus nervios y Oikawa iba a matarlo. No podía mantenerlo en vela de esa manera.

Oikawa estaba recostado con el celular en su cama cuando entró a la habitación. Tenía la luz tenue del velador prendida que ayudaba a compensar la huida del sol a estas horas. Dudaba que fuera a propósito, pero le daba un aspecto más íntimo a la habitación.

O se estaba poniendo paranoico de nuevo.

Oikawa palmeó el espacio vacío junto a él, invitándolo y recibiéndolo con un entusiasmo que le hacía mal al corazón.

Iwaizumi se sentó más cerca de lo que debería. Oikawa abandonó su celular en la mesita de luz y se acercó él, lo cual no era necesario. Contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, hasta que el otro se rió de su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Oikawa con una sonrisa divertida.

—Nada —contestó con más rapidez que sinceridad. Cambio de tema enseguida, para que no indagara—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Oikawa levantó una ceja y cambió de posición. Cruzó sus piernas tipo indio, con una de sus rodillas cayendo casualmente sobre el muslo de Iwaizumi. Se tomó los tobillos con sus manos y le regaló una sonrisa.

—No entiendo por qué jugaste con Matsukawa, pero no voy a preguntar por ello. Sólo quería proponerte hacer algún video juntos. Con la temática que quieras. Podemos jugar Fortnite si es lo que te gusta.

—Eres terrible para los shooters.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

Iwaizumi lo sabía. El punto era pasar un tiempo juntos. No hacerlo sentir menos que Matsukawa. El fandom enloquecería porque, en concreto, los shippeaban por motivos desconocidos. Y si hacían el video los verían interactuar. Se perderían en el dinamismo y en la química que siempre los envolvía y, oh, les darían verdaderos motivos para shippearlos. Pero esa no era la idea.

—Podemos jugar otra cosa.

Era débil ante Oikawa. No podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa. Lo lamentaría pronto, seguro que lo haría, pero ahora mismo quería seguir admirando esos labios curvados de alegría.

—¿A qué? —inquirió Oikawa con una emoción en tonos bajos, combinando su voz con la luz tenue—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Se quedó en blanco. Trató de forzar pensamientos a su cabeza.

—No tiene que ser un videojuego. Puede ser uno de esos de verdad y consecuencia, o algo así.

Iwaizumi odiaba los juegos que revelaran verdades y encima conllevaran retos. Conocía a sus amigos y eso siempre terminaba mal (eran pésimas personas y no había piedad en sus corazones a la hora de preguntar o humillar). Por eso confiaba en que Oikawa estuviera en la misma frecuencia de pensamiento que él.

—Si no te gusta la exposición —se burló con tranquilidad—. Esos son juegos para cuando estemos solos.

Estaban solos. Oikawa lo estaba entendiendo. ¿Iwaizumi estaba coqueteando? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero le gustaba la situación en donde el otro le arrancara un te quiero a la fuerza, porque decirlo sin excusa podía caer pesado, además de ser difícil de expresar.

—¿Cómo ahora? —preguntó en un susurro.

Oikawa abrió la boca para responder y la volvió a cerrar. Iwaizumi estaba demasiado nervioso. Dubitativo, soltó uno de sus tobillos y le rozó el cuello con la yema de los dedos. Iwaizumi no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería que se detuviera. Lo observó con intensidad, evidenciando que quería con todo su cuerpo que lo besara.

Sumó la otra mano a su cuello y luego las subió hasta acariciarle las mejillas. Iwaizumi se inclinó inconscientemente y, como si los dos fueran parte del mismo engranaje, y Oikawa hizo lo mismo.

Se besaron lento, inseguros, miedosos, con el corazón afuera de sus cuerpos, dándolo como ofrenda de amor incondicional. E Iwaizumi se despojó de cada una de sus preocupaciones y nerviosismos con cada beso, dejando paso al puro amor y a la adoración que siempre temió evidenciar alrededor de Oikawa.

Tironeó de él para acercarlo y Oikawa, a su pesar, separó sus bocas para fundirse en un abrazo. Iwaizumi le besó el cabello y lo apretó con fuerza, como si temiera que este momento terminara.

—No estoy confundido —le aseguró Oikawa sin aliento, con la frente sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé —y siguió repartiendo besos disparejos por su cuello, mientras Oikawa ladeaba la cabeza feliz para darle más espacio—. Yo tampoco.

Oikawa le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Se quedaron así durante un largo rato. Iwaizumi se permitió el lujo de no pensar nada en absoluto. Se relajó contra la persona que más quería en el mundo y se dedicó a sentir, desarmándose contra él y esperando nunca más tener que volver a armarse.

Exposición.

Ni Fortnite ni juegos de retos. Oikawa compró el nuevo Super Smash Bros y se pusieron a jugar. A pesar de que la cámara estaba prendida, pactaron editarlo juntos para ver qué sacaban y qué dejaban antes de subirlo, o si no subían nada en absoluto. Para Iwaizumi era una doble excusa: ver feliz a Oikawa y divertirse con él.

En su mayoría, Oikawa usó a Kirby e Iwaizumi a Donkey Kong. Variaron un poco, pero esos eran sus personajes predilectos. Se gritaron mucho, inventaron estrategias que jamás usaron (no tenían ni pies ni cabeza), Iwaizumi se fue a mitad de un juego a buscar pizza fría de la heladera y se burló de Oikawa porque no se las podía arreglar solo contra los NPC’s.

Al final, la cámara se quedó sin batería luego de grabar alrededor de tres horas de las seis que estuvieron jugando, comiendo y charlando. No les importó en lo más mínimo, porque al final acabaron tirados en la alfombra en frente de la computadora hablando en voz bajita, con la ilusión de que la cámara siguiera prendida, pero no registrando sus voces.

Una semana después, lo previsto por Iwaizumi se hizo realidad: el fandom de Oikawa había estallado en material IwaOi, análisis y conspiraciones (su favorita era que todo se trataba de publicidad, porque Oikawa contrató a Iwaizumi para fingir una tensión sexual con el fin de incrementar sus seguidores).

Hablaron al respecto. Si fuera por Oikawa, gritaría su nueva relación a los cuatro vientos, anunciaría los planes de su boda aunque nadie le haya propuesto casamiento aún, revelaría los nombres extraños que le pondría a su hijos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Iwaizumi no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Además, le propuso algo que le cambió por completo su idea:

—Siempre puedes hacer clickbait con las imágenes, pero mantenerte al margen de todo para el público que te sigue por tu contenido. Sería como el doble de fans, sin espantar a ninguno.

Oikawa sabía que era lo más razonable, así que aceptó. Porque, después de todo, las escenas en la que terminaban robándose un beso o uno encima del otro (ya sea para pelear o por cariño), siempre podían ser editadas.

Y era divertido acompañar a Oikawa y participar en esta parte de su vida. Y secretamente, estaría hasta el infinito agradecido por todas las confusiones que lograron los internautas para llegar a obligarlos a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Eso era lo mejor que habían ganado ambos con el rotundo éxito de Oikawa.

Ah, pero la edición era una puta mierda. Porque podían aprovechar de ganarse al público femenino con insinuaciones y tonterías, pero a veces era demasiado. En su defensa, Iwaizumi no se hacía responsable de las cosas que sucedían con la cámara encendida.

—No me pongas esa cara, no es la primera vez que te gano en el Mario Kart —declaró Oikawa, siendo mal ganador como siempre.

Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que le ganaba, pero eso sucedía una vez cada diez partidas. El otro solía quejarse de que las victorias de Iwaizumi eran injustas, que él se las arreglaba para darle codazos y distraerlo en momentos cruciales, pero eso era parte de la estrategia de juego. Era ganar o ganar, no importa el medio si justifica el resultado final, ¿No?

Y al segundo ya lo tenía a Oikawa apretándole los cachetes y sacando la lengua, como si le fuera a dar un beso asqueroso. Y el enojo de Iwaizumi se resquebrajaba mientras le ponía una mano en la cara y lo apartaba, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa porque, hey, estaba enojado. Oikawa era un pésimo ganador. Y un pésimo perdedor también.

—Me ganaste una vez de diez, no...

—Una de nueve.

—¡Es lo mismo!

Y Oikawa ganaba (o Iwaizumi se dejaba ganar) y acababan a besos en la cama, entre burlas y risas porque hasta para amarse eran tontos. Tontos, pero jamás aburridos. E Iwaizumi nunca se cansaba de él, lo viera un millón de veces por la pantalla del celular en YouTube o lo viera en persona con aquella sonrisa arrebatada de alegría y picardía. Nunca se cansaba ni se cansaría de él.

Porque estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Oikawa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Todos mis fics terminan igual jaja cada vez más odio mis historias, al igual que cada vez me sigue menos gente. Me disculpo por la falta de contenido en general y gracias si alguno lee esto~


End file.
